1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to text message transmission, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting a handwriting animation message.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of various technologies such as wired and wireless communication techniques, multimedia techniques, manufacturing techniques for hardware like a Central Processing Unit (CPU) and a memory, power charging techniques, and so forth, functions of mobile terminals have been emphasized more and more. For example, a mobile terminal conventionally transmits necessary data to through voice communication. However, after transmission and reception of a text message became possible, desired data can be transmitted by using Short Message Service (SMS) including simple text data in cases where voice communication is not allowed or simple data needs to be transmitted.
SMS has evolved into Long Message Service (LMS) for long text data and Multimedia Message Service (MMS) for multimedia files such as still or moving images, through which users can be provided with various benefits. Particularly, the MMS, which can transmit a multimedia file, unlike SMS or LMS which can only transmit text data, has been in increasing demand from users due to its improved ability to allow users to express themselves. The following describes a method for transmitting desired data by using the MMS.
FIG. 1 illustrates a mobile terminal, which performs information transmission using a conventional MMS.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user may create an MMS message by inputting desired characters or attaching a desired image. An MMS input scheme illustrated in FIG. 1 is configured such that the user inputs a character using a keypad 105, but in a mobile terminal supporting a touch screen, the user may input the character directly onto the screen by using a finger or an input means such as a stylus pen. By using a file attachment box 103 provided below a character input window 101, the user may retrieve an image stored in a memory and may attach the retrieved image.
In transmission of handwriting animation data generated by a user of a particular mobile terminal over a mobile communication network, if the mobile communication network permits transmission of a file such as animation expression format information or a flash file and a receiving mobile terminal is capable of reproducing such a file, the receiving mobile terminal normally receives handwriting animation information. However, a conventional legacy mobile terminal, which does not support an animation reproduction method has a limitation in normally receiving animation data. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique for transcoding, i.e., converting one encoding to another, the animation data to be compatible with the low-level specifications of the legacy mobile terminal for transmission.